


We're the gladiators

by sevenswells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Missionary Position, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/pseuds/sevenswells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down, Bertholdt thinks he doesn't belong with Annie and Reiner. They'll fuck him out and prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the gladiators

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux anniversaire Fufu!!
> 
> By the way, potential spoilers from the manga by the end of the fic, so if you're sticking to the anime and don't want to be spoiled, you might not want to read it

"Right. How are we going to have him tonight?"

Annie and Reiner talk about Bertholdt as if he's not sitting right there on the bed, and it's sort of... soothing. They're showing off, really, doing their alpha-dominant thing, imperceptibly rolling their shoulders and close to baring teeth at each other, all for Bertholdt's benefit. It's working. It turns him on unbearably, that they're fighting for dominance over him. And whatever plan comes out of it, whoever comes out on top, he'll just have to go with the flow, no decisions to make, no chance of getting flustered and doing the wrong thing. Bertholdt loves them. He really does.

"I want to fuck his mouth," says Reiner, giving his hard, huge dick a tug. The gesture draws Bertholdt's eyes backt to it and makes his mouth water in response. Reiner's dick stands glistening and flushed red with blood, running hot under the stretched skin, and Bertholdt can almost _taste_ how much hotter and redder and wetter he could make it with his mouth, how the fat glans would fit at the back of his throat, how he would play with the foreskin with his lips before opening his jaw as wide as he can to try to engulf him whole again and again, because he can do that for Reiner, because he wants to be so much _better_ for Reiner... 

"Well tough because I want his mouth on me too," Annie retorts, derailing Bertholdt's train of thoughts in a new direction. Annie is facing Reiner, feet firmly planted apart in the confident stance she falls back into when she fights. In contrast to Reiner's very obvious and protuberant sex, there's only a hint between her legs, a tantalizing sliver of pink beneath a light plume of blonde pubes, barely standing out in the translucent whiteness of her mound. It's so pretty, thinks Bertholdt, knowing she tastes just as pretty too, creamy in texture and salty in flavour. Bertholdt realizes he's sucking on his tongue as though he could conjure the taste back on the tip of it through sheer force of thought. He could get lost in Annie when he gives her head, his lips against her smaller ones, his nose against her clit, breathing her in, eating her out, his tongue burning with the heat of her and the exertion he puts it through.

Annie's short bark of a laugh snaps him out of it. Now Reiner and Annie are both turned to him, looking at him in an assessing way that would be cold if not for the fond little smile Reiner has only for him and the softness behind Annie's eyes -- that you really have to look for, but can't ignore once you've found it.

"Aw, look at him, I think we broke him," Annie coos, stepping closer to cup his face. Bertholdt feels his cheeks flame up as he looks up at her. "You can actually do both, can't you, Bertholdt?" she asks, although it's not really a question.

"I can, I want to," he breathes, barely audible.

Her fingers find the tip of his erect cock, pull the foreskin back a little, allowing fluid to trickle more freely down the base.

"You're leaking so much," she comments, eyes downcast. "It's like you're halfway there and we haven't even touched you yet." He can't help but shudder when the pad of her middle finger teases more fluid out of his urethra. She offers a nipple up to his mouth and he accepts it, sucking on it with abandon, eyes falling shut, but he doesn't dare to move otherwise. Annie's fingers don't stop teasing his cock, pulling the foreskin back and forth faster now, but without much pressure so there's more frustration than pleasure building in his groin. He doesn't hold back sucking on her nipple though, even if her soft sighs and her fingers raking through his hair, pressing his head to her breast, are all he's going to get for now. He's fine with it.

"Annie," Reiner says warningly and a puppy-like whine escapes Bertholdt when Annie draws her chest back and he suddenly finds his mouth empty.

She pushes him down the bed and makes him scoot back up to the headboard with little taps on his hip after sparing a bored glance complete with pout at Reiner. 

Reiner joins him at the headboard and exchanges a long, filthy kiss with him, insistently pushing his tongue in Bertholdt's mouth in an act that is as much possessiveness as it is a hint of what's to come. Indeed, soon enough he shifts and then it's his cock he pushes between Bertholdt's lips. _Ah, there it is_ , Bertholdt thinks as he lets his lids close again and then all thoughts but _Reiner_ vacate his mind, as Reiner easily slides against his tongue, all the way down his throat and takes up all the space there too. Bertholdt keeps his gag reflex in check and can hardly breathe, but he loves it, pushing himself for Reiner's pleasure, giving him all he can. Reiner deserves it. Annie deserves it. It's the least he can do for them; they could take and take and he would always give them more, until there's nothing left of him.  
Annie takes place on the other side of the bed and seizes Bertholdt's hand to guide his fingers to her wet snatch, while Reiner draws his hips back to give Bertholdt room to breathe again. Out of the blue, Bertholdt feels Reiner's calloused fingers gently wipe at tears on his cheeks. He hasn't realized he's been crying.

"Come here, Bertl," Annie says softly, prying his head away from Reiner's crotch and guiding it to hers. His tongue finds its path naturally, reaching out to her and lifting to lick up to her clit when it finally meets her intimate flesh. He remembers his fingers buried in her too, that felt so at home there that he hasn't even thought of moving them earlier. He gives a tentative push, wriggles them just a little and Annie lets out a cut-off noise that sounds like "ungh" and digs her fingernails into his shoulders. Bertholdt sets to lap her up in counterpoint to the movement of his fingers, sometimes pausing to make his tongue slither between them, which Annie appreciates, breathing little "ah! Ah!"s more and more often.

With his other hand, he reaches blindly for Reiner's dick, flailing a bit but Reiner catches it and guides it around his length so he can fuck his fist. Bertholdt tries and fails to do everything at once: his rhythm falters one way or another, his head is spinning with the whirlwind of Annie and Reiner around him. Reiner loses patience with his stuttering grip and yanks his head back from between Annie's legs to claim his mouth with his cock again. Annie doesn't seem to mind and occupies herself with Bertholdt's hand, holding it straight and bearing down on it. They're now both using him like a fucktoy and Bertholdt forgets himself in pure bliss. He can't tell where he ends and where Annie and Reiner begin, silky-smooth flesh slipping and sliding surrounding his tongue and fingers. He could do this forever, lose himself in sensation, which is why he feels so disoriented when Reiner suddenly stops pounding away into his willing mouth and withdraws his cock, making a gush of drool and precome fall down Bertholdt's chin. Reiner leans his forehead against his and his strong hands curl around his nape to calm him down.

"Bertl? I want to suck your cock now," he says with heat, and plants a quick peck on Bertholdt's lips.

"But..." Bertholdt croaks out.

"Yeah, make him sit on my face while you do that," Annie tells Reiner casually after taking Bertholdt's fingers out of her pussy in one slow drag and settling down on the bed, making herself comfortable beside Bertholdt.

"No, Annie, you... you don't have to..." Bertholdt protests, cheeks flaming.

"Shh, we got you," Reiner soothes him, brushing a few sweaty strands of fringe away from his forehead. "We'll take care of you."

"But..." Bertholdt protests again, and Reiner gives him another dirty kiss to silence him. _But that's not the way it's supposed to go_ , Bertholdt wants to say, as Reiner's tongue does wicked things to his and Bertholdt's heart pounds wildly in his chest. _But I'm the one who..._ and then he realizes that he's been very selfish and vain, thinking that there should be only one way to give in their relationship, that he's the one who was in charge of making them happy. He has to be humble enough to accept what Reiner and Annie have to offer, let them spoil him all they want because that pleases them too. He feels his heart grow three sizes bigger before he can only nod his consent.

There's some re-arranging in their positions and his long limbs get in the way, making things awkward for a bit, but soon Bertholdt finds himself on his knees, hands gripping the headboard behind him, hips raised so Reiner's hungry mouth can close around him and start sucking, and his ass hovering over Annie's face to give her tongue easy access to his hole. His balance is wobbly at best, but he holds on to the headboard for dear life, knuckles hurting from his tense grip and the muscles in his thighs and shoulders aflame. However, when they begin assaulting him in earnest, inside out, after only a few teasing licks, his whole body starts shaking and he doesn't know how long he'll be able to withstand this position. Reiner can't deepthroat, but he devotes all his talent and attention to the head of Bertholdt's cock, alternating with sucking kisses to the crown and pinches to the foreskin with his mouth and flicks of his tongue to the slit. Between Reiner's mouth and Annie's tongue, which delves between his buttcheeks held apart by her strong fingers with unerring purpose, pointing against his hole, opening him up, Bertholdt feels overwhelmed, all his senses in overdrive. The whole room reeks of sex, and if he wasn't so out of his mind with pleasure he would also feel self-concious about the slutty cries that escape his mouth -- the only sounds to be heard over the dirty wet noises of slip-sliding flesh slicked up with saliva. The realization that he won't last almost comes as a relief. Finally, when Reiner sucks good and hard a few times in a row and Annie fucks him deep and relentlessly with her tongue, Bertholdt climaxes, white-out exploding behind his lids and heat and bliss washing over him. Reiner doesn't swallow his come at first: he lets his lips go lax and a mix of semen and spit dribble down to Bertholdt's balls where Annie laps it up, twirling her tongue in the mess while Reiner coaxes the last of Bertholdt's orgasm with little licks and soft suction.

Bertholdt can't take it anymore; he feels himself tipping over. Just as he thinks he's going to fall flat on his face, Reiner and Annie catch him in time to lay him back down on the mattress. He finds himself just lying there in his own sweat and looking at the ceiling, completely fucked out, his panting breath too loud to his own ears.

"Annie, can I borrow your cunt?" he hears Reiner say over his heavy respiration.

"By all means, please fucking do," she replies, mock-polite, but there's a desperation in her voice that the sarcasm can't quite hide. "Get that giant horsecock of yours in me, Braun. Now." 

A beat, and then the bed trembles and shakes with a violence that is only Reiner's and Annie's, in rhythm with their grunts and harsh cries. Laboriously, Bertholdt pushes himself up on his elbows, despite the pang of protest his shoulder muscles give, and takes in the scene at the foot of the bed: Reiner is taking Annie from behind, doggy-style, with powerful snaps of his hips; but she also gives as good as she gets, flesh slapping against flesh as she meets him thrust for thrust. It's such a raw, beautiful image, seeing them together like that, crashing into each other like forces of nature, that the sentiment of not belonging, the one he usually quashes at the bottom of his heart most of the time, surfaces briefly. They're so strong. He's not like them. He tries to be, tries to keep up with them but no matter how much he deludes himself into thinking he has his place beside them, he can't escape reality, happening here, in front of his eyes. Unfortunately, Annie lifts her head right before he can hide it again, and she sees. 

"Stop," she orders Reiner, who doesn't hear her at first. Then, louder, she yells and reaches behind her to strike at Reiner's hips with the side of her fist: "Stop, you fucking knucklehead!"

A little lost but finally getting the message, Reiner complies. "What is it?"

Annie crawls forward to Bertholdt, dislodging Reiner's cock from her cunt, and plants a kiss on Bertholdt's cheek once she's reached him.

"You're the biggest fucking idiot ever," she accuses. "Literally. The reason your body is so stupidly tall is so you can store all that stupidity somewhere, 'cos your big stupid head hasn't even enough space."

Bertholdt laughs, helplessly. He can see Annie's smiling too so she doesn't really mind that he's such an idiot. She gathers a few pillows scattered here and there, arranges them behind his shoulders to keep him comfortably upright, then turns and settles between his legs, pressing her back to his chest.

"Better?" She asks.

He bites his lips and nods, even though she can't see his face now. He's so happy he could die.

"Get back here, Braun," she calls out to Reiner who's patiently waited until they were done, "and finish what you started."

Reiner doesn't point out that she's the one who put a stop to the proceedings in the first place and good-naturedly scoots forward on his knees to sink his cock back inside her in one graceful movement. The fucking resumes, as rough as ever, but this time Bertholdt's chest absorbs the shocks and he's able to let his hands roam free all over Annie's body, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He kneads her breasts and gently pinches her nipples, watching them raise back to hardness with fascination. He lets his fingers slide across her taut belly, across her mound to finally let them rest against her parted labia, where, from his towering viewpoint, he can see Reiner's dick pistoning in and out, disappearing and reappearing between Bertholdt's sun-kissed fingers all slick and shiny from Annie's juices.  
Sometimes Bertholdt can't help but feel he doesn't belong, but sometimes, times like these, he knows he's found his place.

"How does it feel?" Bertholdt wonders out loud against Annie's ear, his eyes not leaving her pussy.

"Like I'm being fucked by a rabid bull," she answers between gritted teeth, like she's in pain, but her eyebrows are drawn together in a way that Bertholdt recognizes as her expression when she's close to coming. Her next words are uttered between harsh exhales. "You should know, he fucks you with that monster cock too."

Bertholdt doesn't know, actually: Reiner is much more careful with him than he is with Annie, even though Bertholdt told him he didn't have to be, on numerous occasions.  
An image is suddenly conjured up to his mind, and he decides to share it with Annie before he can stop himself.

"You know," he murmurs, stroking her labia then sets to rub little circles on her erect clitoris with his middle finger, "sometimes I wish I were the one with a pussy, and you the one with a dick. So that you and Reiner could fuck me at the same time, fill me up back and front..."

She arches suddenly with a loud gasp before he can finish speaking, almost knocking his chin with the top of her head.

"Fuck," Reiner grits out, obviously losing control as Annie spasms, rocked by a powerful orgasm. "Fuck, fuck," he grunts again, then he drives his hips forward one last time, eyes closed and mouth open in a blissed-out expression Bertholdt recognizes fondly as Reiner's "o" face.

"You..." Annie chokes out, trembling and still spasming from time to time. "You say the sexiest things, Bertl," she finally manages, punctuated by a puff of breath that's knocked out from her lungs when Reiner collapses on top of her. 

"Fucking hell Annie, I forgot how your pussy grips like a fucking vise when you come," Reiner groans against her chest.

"Yeah? Don't worry, though, no chance I could ever crush your giant dick."

"Hmm. How am I completely _not_ reassured?" Reiner mumbles.

Bertholdt doesn't know how, but they manage to move again and he finds himself sandwiched between them as they're dozing off. It's suffocating, lying in between their overheated, oversexed bodies, but he wouldn't trade his place for anything in the world.

"We could do that, you know," Reiner says all of a sudden, breaking the silence although Bertholdt was dead sure he was passed out.

"Do what?" He whispers so as not to wake Annie, but she too is still awake and she shifts against him to kiss his throat.

"Annie could wear a strap-on," Reiner says, "and we could see if two cocks fit in you. Not the same as actually having a pussy, I guess, but imagine how full you'd be, full of us..."

In the small of his back, Bertholdt can feel Reiner hardening again, thick large cock slowly filling to poke at him, while Annie is undulating her hips, rubbing her still-wet snatch against Bertholdt's spent dick, which, unreasonably, begins to take interest again.

Bertholdt does have his place at their side. Deep down, the three of them are the same. Forces of nature. And when they fuck, they fuck like Titans.


End file.
